


Pride and Joy

by Prettywitchiusaka



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Bradley loves his son, Drabble, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Parenthood, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettywitchiusaka/pseuds/Prettywitchiusaka
Summary: Bradley brings Selim to work one day for a school assignment, and is reminded of how pleased he is with his son when he appears to have gone missing. Originally written for FMA03Month on Tumblr.





	Pride and Joy

Bradley looks at the clock in his office and sees it’s almost three-thirty, concerning him. He’d brought his son, Selim to Central Headquarters today for a school assignment the boy was to hand in later this week.

At around two thirty, he’d asked if he could go walk around the building during Bradley’s afternoon tea break. He gave Selim permission to wander the base but told him to be back by three.

But that was nearly an hour ago.

If he wasn’t back by now, then he must’ve gotten lost on his way back to the office.

He turns to his secretary.

“Sloth, did Selim mention where he was going?”

“Not that I recall,” she replies.

“I see.” He sips the rest of his tea and gets up from his chair. “Would you take my calls for me, Sloth? I’m going to go look for Selim.”

He makes his way towards the door.

“Is it really so rewarding?” He turns to Sloth. “You have so little time for him, it seems pointless.”

He puts his hand to his chin and muses her question for all of ten seconds.

“I suppose you’re right,” he replies, a smile forming on his face. “But I just can’t help myself; he’s such a cute little thing, and so obedient. I guess you could say he’s my pride and joy.”

He exits his office and makes his way down the hallway. Turns out he doesn’t have to walk far; he sees Selim and Second Lieutenant Ross coming towards him.

The little boy sees his father and, with eyes wide runs to him.

“Father!”

Bradley chuckles as Selim engulfs him in a big bear hug, he happily accepts his son’s hug and pats his head.

“Now, now, Selim you know the rules; no running in the hallways.”

Selim pulls out of his father’s embrace and smiles with embarrassment.

“Right, I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright.” He looks over at a saluting Lieutenant Ross. “Thank you, Lieutenant Ross. I hope he wasn’t too much trouble.”

“Not at all,” she replied. “He actually came and asked me where your office was, but I figured I’d better walk him back anyway.”

“Oh how kind of you,” he said. He places a hand on his son’s shoulder. “Come, Selim; we should get back to the office, I still have lots of work left to do before we go home.”

“Okay. Bye, Lieutenant Ross.”

She smiles and waves.

“Bye.”

Bradley walks back to his office, Selim right beside him. He watches Selim look towards him, he turns to look at his son.

“Did you have fun, today?”

Selim nods.

“Uh-huh, I’ve got a lot to write about on my report. Oh, and I made sure to knock on all the door in case someone was working.”

Bradley chuckles and pats his head.

“That’s my boy.”

 

The End


End file.
